Make a believer out of me
by tealana
Summary: 'Halloween Special' What lengths would you do to convince those whom don't believe in halloween? Mona and Raph goes trick 'n' treating, has fun along the way but so does another, could it be a ghost waitin to have their sinister prank? R&R join the ride.
1. prologue

**A/N: Today is 'Halloween', it would be better if more Oz's believed in it as to be one of my favorite traditional celebrations of the year. No matter if the others don't believe in it, I am a firm believer as I have experienced my own fair share in my day. Only to be 29 years old and always told that is something only an American celebration and public holiday. But I dont care, I'd still celebrate it in my own way as a honor of the dead and spirits. Well, anyway here is my first ever Halloween fiction. I do hope you will enjoy it. 'Happy Halloween.' **

**Make a believer out of me**

**Written by TR  
>31<strong>**st**** October, 2011**

**Prologue**

_**...In Cape York, Queensland—Australia... **_

The international removalists, carefully packed the most important housel belongings in the waiting trucks, that is legally approved to ship personal belongings overseas. Ilena Matthews packed the smaller items in the back of her vehicle while her two daughters had difficulty coming to terms of moving from the one home, they only knew to another. (To another country for that fact). The youngest was excited as she gets to go on a plane for the first time.

Ilena gathered the last of hanging photo frames, placed them in the cardboard and closed up, securely—placing the roller tape gun on top of the box then carefully picked it up as she slowly rosily stood and looked around the room, one last time.

As she slowly gazed about the room for the last time, seeing memories of herself and recent deceased husband during their happier times—seeing those times as if it were only yesterday. Softly sighed, trying to keep back the tears but was unable—a tear ran down, wetting her cheek until finally dropped to the floor and left a small wet patch in the wooden plank.

Walking down the corridor, 'bout to walk downstairs when she noticed her mother standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. "Mom?" Makenna softly called. No response, just silence.

"Mom?" Makenna called again. "Hmm? Oh sorry, sweetie. What's wrong?" Ilena finally answered, softly gazed her daughter. "Are you, ok?" Makenna asked, softly. "I'm ok." Ilena replied, wiping her cheek as she walked out of the room and draped one arm around her daughter's shoulders, while carrying the box in the other. "Are you sure, you're ok mom?" Makenna asked again, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon, let's get_ going_." Ilena suggested, softly smiled. Makenna returned the soft smile and softly nodded. Lillian skipped to her mother's side as she draped both arms around her legs, greeting. "Hello mommy."

"Hello yourself, sweetie." Ilena gazed down, smiled softly and quickly placed the box down on the floor then returned the hug. "We going yet, mommy?" Lillian asked. "Shortly, baby." Ilena answered, walking together out the door.

Briana socialized with her friends as they gathered, preparing to say their goodbyes but promised to stay in touch over e-mail. "I'm so gonna miss you, guys." Briana sobbingly said, hugging her friends. "We're gonna miss you too, Bree." One replied, sobbingly.

"How about we make a pact?" another said, suggesting. "What do you have in mind?" the third wondered. "Well, no matter what—we stay as friends forever and talk everyday on the net."

"Don't we already do that at the moment?" one said, raising a confused brow. "Well, yeah but since that is the only way we will be able to keep in contact til we can drop by later on." Another explained.

"Briana, c'mon sweetie. We better get going or we'll miss our flight." Ilena called out, prepared to get in the car. "Ok, girls—I'm gonna miss you." Briana sobbed, hugging her friends one last time.

"We miss you too, stay in touch."

"I _promise_."

Holding their hand in the centre, forming an circular hand pact. "Friends forever." All said together. "Bye you guys." Briana farewell, walking the car and hoped in—then drove out of the driveway and waved goodbye. Returned the wave, as they replied together. "Bye, Bree."

Sitting properly in her seat as she abrupt sighed, with tears running down her cheeks. Ilena gazed in the rear-viewing mirror and saw Briana's sad expression. Softly sighed and tried to assure her daughter. "Don't worry, you'll make new friends, this change will be a good one for us."

"I like my old friends." Briana softly sobbed. "I know you do, sweetie but look at this way—when we finally get there, you will find new ones along with new adventures."

"I guess." Briana said, gazed out the window bemused. Ilena looked in the mirror again, closed her eyes for a second and sighed in defeat. "I'm looking forward the new adventure." Makenna said, excitedly. "I know you are, sweetie." Ilena replied.

_**...Queensland airline airport...**_

"Proceed to A-7 for New York, departing in 30 mins." Airport announcer, announced.

"C'mon, girls—quickly. Get our plane, before it flies without us." Ilena ushered, gently—rushing for the terminal. As they chased after their mother, carrying their backpacks as they rushed to get their plane on time—which they were lucky.

"That is fine, ma'am—take your seat in aisle two, seat 7-10." Flight attendant assigned. "Thankyou." Ilena thanked, leading the way.

Finally seated comfortably, and softly sighed with relief. "Made it."

"Yeah, made it." Briana repeated, bemusedly.

_**...Thirteen hours later...**_

"Please set your seat belts on as we are preparing to land." Flight attendant instructed.

When finally landed and slowly exited the plane as they endured jet lag. After going through customs and collected their available luggage as they tiredly made their way of the airport and were approached by the Limo driver, waiting to take them to their new home. "Mrs Matthews?" Limo driver called.

"Yes that's me." She called out, answering.

"Let me take those for you, ladies." He offered." "Oh thanks, I think." Briana answered then stepped into the back, followed by her younger sisters then their mother while they waited to be driven home.

"Here we are, ladies." Limo driver announced. "Wow! It gorgeous and _big_." Makenna stated, widen wowing gaze. "Sure is." Ilena said, also admiring the dwellings. "I'll pick you up in the morning for work, ma'am." Limo driver told Ilena. "Thankyou, see you in the morning." She replied, farewelling the driver.

Briana stood, arms folded and gazed the house, bemused. "Oh Bree, I know this is hard for you. New house, new school it will be ok—I _promise_." Ilena softly whispered. "_Wish dad was here_." Briana whispery stated. "I know, sweetie. Me too." Ilena replied, hugging her daughter.

"C'mon girls, let's explore and find which room that you want." Ilena suggested, gently ushered her daughters to the door as they were greeted by their new neighbours. "Ah, excuse us." A woman excused, politely.

Turned around and faced the visitors, smiled greeting. "Hello."

"We just want to welcome the new neighbours—we're the Newtons. This is my husband, Richard and I am Alice."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ilena Matthews and these are my beautiful daughters. Briana, Makenna and Lillian. Would you like to come inside?" Ilena introduced and offered.

"We'd like that, wouldn't we honey?" Alice said. "Sure, we would. Thankyou." Richard replied, politely.

**...**

**Do you like my prologue? **

Please bare with me as this is my first ever Halloween fiction and will update as soon as possible. So, what is that you ask? Will the heroic terrapins join in the fiction? Well, just have to wait and find out now as if I continue rambling, we'd never know—will we? *smiling.*

Read and review until next time...tootles


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Matthews's just moved to New York City only a few weeks before and seeing that everyone is preparing to go out, dressed as Witches, goblins, fairies, princesses, vampires, werewolves, zombies even Frankenstein.

Raising a confused brow, watching groups of kids going to each house—trick 'n' treating. "What is the matter, _Briana_?" Ilena Matthews asked, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Turned and faced her mother, replying. "I don't get it—why are they running around the streets in the dark of night, trick 'n' treating? Don't they know that is just superstition and an opportunity for murders and paedophiles to snatch little children!"

Her mother softly gazed, with a soft smile and sighed as she made her way to Briana's side and sat beside her—wrapping one arm around her young teen daughter's shoulders, reassuring. "Oh _sweetie_. I know this is a big change of moving from Australia to New York. This is apart of their cultural tradition, think of it this way—" she begun then paused whilst interrupted.

"Think of it what way, mom? Pretend that we are Americans when really Aussies? We never celebrated Hallwen." Briana said, unpronounced the word. "You mean Halloween, _dear_." She corrected, gently.

"Whatever mom but the point is what does Halloween mean? What is the point of celebrating something that is not apart of who we are?" Briana confusedly whined. Ilena sighed, took her arm and softly petted her daughter's hand. "Well tonight will be the first of many and eventually, you will understand what it means. Also realise it is not all about those that do bad things to others. Give it a chance, you'll see it'll grow on you." Kissed her forehead, softly smiled then went to watch Halloween cartoons with her other younger children.

Briana watched her mother leave and sat in the couch with her siblings then turned back to the window, watched trick 'n' treater's by pass their house. Abruptly sighed, laying her chin upon her folded arms as she leaned upon the window sill.

_**...Knock—Knock...**_

"Who could that be?" Ilena wondered, went to answer it. "Hello, Mrs Matthews—Is Briana in?" Kaley asked, dressed in her black cat costume. "Hi, Kaley—Just let me go get her, actually. Would you like to come in and wait?" Ilena offered.

"Sure, thanks Mrs Matthews." Kaley thanked, walking inside.

"Briana! Kaley and um, uh—I don't believe that we have _met_." Ilena said. "Kaley is so rude sometimes—always forgeting to introduce me."

"I am not _rude_ and I never forget to introduce you—as matter of fact I was 'bout to do that." Kaley insultingly exclaimed. "Sure you _were_, lil sis." Rachelle told her, giving a 'not believing' glance.

"I am Rachelle Addams."

"Well, nice to meet you Rachelle Addams." Quickly glanced both Rachelle and Kaley then said, guiltily while requesting for forgiveness. "Forgive me, you don't look like sisters. No _offense_."

"That is fine, we're not _actually._" Rachelle stated, softly.

"We're sisters through adoption but really cousins." Kaley interrupted, explaining. "Oh? That does certainly explains it all—alot clearer. I'm _sorry_." Ilena said, felt even more guiltier of asking.

"It's cool, Mrs Matthews. So is Briana ready?" Rachelle replied, hoping. "Well, _sort_ of." Ilena answered, uncertain—facing to her left. Both Rachelle and Kaley also turned and faced towards the same direction as they confusedly glanced. "Oh, hi guys—what are you wearing? Please don't tell me that you two believe superstitions?" Briana greeted.

"C'mon Bree, Halloween is more than just superstition. It is the one and only night of the year that celebrates the dead, returning to the earth. Plus in some traditions, or cultures especially in the olde worlds traditions Halloween is also as Samhain." Rachelle half explained as she was interrupted.

"Whoa—whoa. Whatever you guys, what are you doing here?" Briana interrupted, raising a wondrous brow. "We're here to take you out trick 'n' treat, of _course_." Kaley replied, playfully smiled.

Briana scoffed then sighed with abrupt huff. "Are you coming or not, Bree?" Kaley softly queried. "Most as well, or you won't forgive me if I don't." Briana told her friends. "Let's get you ready." Rachelle suggested. "Just promise me one thing." Briana requested. "Anything—we're friends aren't we?" Kaley answered.

Briana softly smiled, with a soft nod. "Of course we are, you have been so good to me and I don't know what I'd do if never met you guys." Both Kaley and Rachelle returned the smile, hugged their friend. "We'd be never the same without you either, Bree." Rachelle softly told her. "Yeah, like she said." Kaley said.

Pulling away and gazed her friends, softly smiled again. "Let's get you ready while the night is still young, shall we?" Rachelle said, gesturing again. "As long you don't dress me like a pumpkin." Briana whined. "We can do that if you like?" Rachelle grinned.

"No, please don't!" Briana cried. "Just kidding—we'd never dress ya in something that you don't be in." Rachelle replied, assuring. "You _promise_."

Rachelle smiled, assuringly and replied. "We promise."

"Ok then. Let's get me ready and go trick or treating." Briana replied, happily grateful. As the three friends scurried upstairs and prepared for the holiday festival, Briana's mother watched as she stood by the stair railing. "Mom, is everything ok?" Billie wondered.

"Yeah, everything is going to be just _fine_." Ilena assured her youngest daughter.

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter 2...**

**Like? Hate? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, suggestions also. Anyway, what to expect in the next chapter. *evilly smirking, rubbing my hands together.* **

**Read and review until next time...tootles **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**...Meanwhile—Down in the sewers...**_

Leonardo meditated with Master Splinter in the dojo while Donatello fiddled with his blue prints that he just had as a result of his recent brainstorm idea from the evening before. In the living room, where Raphael, Michelangelo and Mona sat watching television—flicking through the channels to find something interesting to watch as most channels were continuously airing about the Halloween festival instead of playing classical horror flicks.

Leaning against her lover's plastron, softly caressed his forearm while he lovingly caressed her abdomen. In a sudden instant, Mikey turned the television off and threw the remote upon the table then shot up, slowly storming off. Both Mona and Raph watched the orange clad terrapin storm off, grunting with frustration and annoyance.

Raph leaned his head back for a couple of seconds then turned nuzzled into his lover's hair as she warmly nuzzled into his chest—continued caressing his skin. "_Raphie, hon_." She whispered

"Hmm." He murmured.

"Let's do _something_." She suggested softly. His eyes widen with sudden desire, whispery replied with a purring chirp that softly growled in his throat. _"What do you have in mind?" _

"_Well,_ let's go up topside—Afterall, it is _Halloween_." Mona answered. Deep inside, raph was hoping for something else. "What?"

"Nuthin'." He grumbled. "C'mon, what is it?" Mona asked. "I was hoping to—y'know." Raph replied, half smiled. "Oh? _Maybe later._—First, I want to have some fun." Mona promised. "Please baby."

"Ok, anything for my little woman." Raph commented, lovingly. "Oh, you're so sweet." Mona returned the comment, kissing him.

"What do you want to do, first?" Raph wondered. "Go trick 'n' treating, _please_." She answered, fluttered her eyes and pulled big puppy dog eyes on him.

The red clad terrapin smiled, kissed her forehead and replied. "Alright, let's go then." As he prepared to get up from the couch, and lead Mona to the garage—he felt his arm gently tugged upon. Turning back and gently faced his lover. Seeing a child-like smile with a soft suggestive nod then led upstairs.

Raph thought. '_Awesome_—but bloody fricken tease. Saying she wants to go trick n treating when really want to upstairs. **SCORE!**'

_**...back at the Matthews residence...**_

"How come it is taking so long, mom?" Billie asked. "Yeah, mom. What are they doing up there?" Gillian also wondered. "Well, the girls are prepping up and it is taking alittle longer than usual—y'know that your sister doesn't like to dress up much." Ilena answered.

"Yeah she should be a boy, if you ask me." Lillian stated. "Your sister is what you call a tomboy and she wears what is comfortable for her." Ilena half explained. "Does that mean she is a lesbian?" Gillian wondered.

"No, dear. She is not a lesbian." Ilena replied. "Why is she wearing boy's clothes then?" Gillian asked, confusedly glance. "She is not wearing boy's clothes; Briana likes to dress in daggy tank tops and three quarter shorts." Mrs Matthews answered. "She is a lesbian, right?" Lillian stated.

Mrs Matthews sighed and replied as she draped her arm around Lillian's tiny shoulders. "One day, when you are older—you'll understand when your fashion sense finally sets in."

"I don't think, I'd never get it now." Lillian whined. Both Ilena and Billie giggled.

A slow stampede of approaching footsteps, echoed through the walls of the dwellings followed by girly comments. "Oh, c'mon Bree. You look _great_." Kaley commented.

"I asked not to look like something out of a fairytale." Briana whined. "Red riding hood so suits _you_. C'mon let's go." Kaley statedly commented. "Really?" Briana replied.

"Bree, quick fussing and embrace your inner red goddess. And Kaley is right, this is _so_ you. It brings out your beautiful dark earthy brown eyes and your full luscious lips. The big bad wolf is so gonna _drop_." Rachelle admiringly commented with a soft smile.

"Huh, what big bad wolf?" Briana glanced her friends, confused. Rachelle giggled, assured her. "I'm kidding."

"Ha ha. Funny." Briana stated, rolling her eyes. "It is funny when you're so easily fooled when playing jokes on." Rachelle joke.

"Cute—real _cute_." Briana said.

"Are we going or not?" Kaley whined. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Briana answered. "Don't be out too late, dear." Ilena called out over the couch. "We won't." Rachelle answered, softly shouted over her shoulder as she ushered Briana and Kaley towards the door.

"Be careful—don't talk to strangers and don't accept any drinks from anyone."

"Mom."

"Don't worry, our mom is the same." Rachelle whispered, softly smiled then winked.

"Bye mom. Bye Mrs Matthew's." They farewelled as leaving out the door. "Have fun, girls—be safe." Ilena replied.

_**...Meanwhile—on other side of New York, Purple Dragons lair...**_

"Bloody, forsaken terrapin freaks! Forever sabotaging my plans." Hun angrily grumbled, slamming his fists into the table.

_**...Knock—knock...**_

"**WHAT!**" Hun growled, leaning back in his chair and clamped his hands together. The door open, allowing a blonde haired—strikingly attractive young woman, dressed in black and purple tight leathery outfit. "Master Hun, you summoned for me?" spike asked.

The blonde-haired behemoth pushed his chair back, stood up and walked to the window—facing out as he held both hands behind him then finally answered. "Yes, are you and your troops ready—I have a job for you."

"As ready can be, master Hun." She replied. "That is exactly what I want to hear." Hun stated, turning around and glared with pleasing satisfaction. "What is the job, do you have for us?" Spike asked.

"Seek out Baxter Stockman." Hun instructed. "Where are we supposed to find him, Master Hun?" she asked. "Find and bring him here whatever it takes—or it will be your _head_ on the platter." Hun lowly growled. "Yes Master Hun." She gulped, leaving his room in a hurry.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter three...**_

_**I know it is short, slightly confusing of where this is going but will know it will go shortly. Anyway, stay tuned for the upcoming chapter. **_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_____


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_**...Back in the lair...**_

Both Leonardo and Master Splinter walked out of the dojo. Wondering to themselves, where everyone had disappeared to, then Donatello emerged from the Kitchen. Carrying a fresh cuppa of hot brewed coffee. "Where are your brothers?" Master Splinter asked, glancing to the purple clad terrapin.

"What do you mean, where are my brothers—_sensei_? Leonardo is standing right beside you." Don joked, sheepishly grinned. "Allow me to re-phrase my question. Where are Michelangelo and Raphael?"

"Oh, honestly I _don't_ know." Don answered, sipping his coffee then walked away. The orange clad terrapin finally emerged from the bathroom, waving an hand across his nose and lowly murmured to himself then abruptly noticed that both his sensei and brother were standing, in silence. "Don't go in there—it's bad. Raph's _fault_, he shouldn't had the chillies at dinner." Mikey blamably said, with a huge grin.

As Leo 'bout to state upon his baby brother's comment when he was interrupted by a distraught yelling that echoed from the bedroom above while Mikey saw this as an opportunity to sneak off.

"I'm so not **wearing** that!" Raph shouted, storming down the stairs. Mona chasing out after him, carrying the Halloween costume. "C'mon, raphie. For _me_." Mona pleaded, playfully grinned.

"No way—Forget it Mona!" Raph hissed, telling the brunette haired salamander. She grittily huffed and stormed off, grunted as she said in defeat over her shoulder. "_Fine_—I'll go by myself!"

The old rat glanced as he glared at his red clad son with disappointment, then silently glanced in shame. Raph caught his sensei's disappointed glance and immediately knew. Walked past the terrapin without saying a word and disappeared in his chambers. Leo said to him, also in disappointment. "Smooth Raph—real _smooth_."

Punching himself, grunted in defeat then went upstairs to his room. Pushed the door open and then Mona turned, faced her terrapin lover while finishing up her Halloween costume. Raph apologetically said. "I'm _sorry_."

"Ok." Mona answered, gazed in the mirror and applied the white foundation. "Mona, didn't ya hear me? I'm _sorry_, babe."

"Don't call me_ babe_." she lowly hissed. "Ok, I_ deserve_ that." He muttered in defeat. "Do ya still want me to come?"

Mona turned, faced him and said. "Of course I do as long you don't be a _jerk_ about it!"

"Ok, deserve that _one_ as well." He replied, dementedly. "You're _cute_." She whispery commented. "Cute as, hot?" Raph asked, hopingly grinned. "Eh, no—you're cute when you admit to be wrong." She assuredly told him with a soft smile. "_Oh_." He replied.

"What?" Mona wondered softly. "Nuthin'. Where's the costume?" He replied. Mona smiled, gratefully and said. "On the hammock. So, are you sure that you will wear for me—just _once_?"

"As long it don't get me _killed_." He softly replied, softly smiled. "Well, I _hope_ not—I mean, how would I have my fun with you if it did." Mona giggled. "Smart ass." Raph commented with a smile.

Mona returned the smile and tenderly kissed him then softly suggested. "Let's get you ready, hmm?"

The red clad terrapin warmly smiled, softly nodded.

_**...meanwhile—topside...**_

"Where are we going now?" Briana wryly asked. "We're going to a party." Rachelle replied. "What party? You said nothing 'bout a party." Briana stated, worriedly. "Just did." Rachelle answered, assuring.

"Is it safe?" Briana wryly wondered. "You never been to a Halloween party before, have you?" Rachelle said, confusedly blinked. Briana shook her head. "Oh man, you're in for a treat. Halloween parties are the best. Running around in frightening costumes and scaring people til you drop." Rachelle explained, jokingly. "There is not alcohol involved, right?" Briana asked, worriedly glance.

"No—course not. I'm not a drinker, Kaley is."

"I'm so am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Ha—ha, love getting this girl." Rachelle teased, giggling. "You cow! That ain't funny." Kaley hissed, upsettingly. "What can I say, you bite too quick and easily." Rachelle told her cousin, continued giggling.

Kaley huffed, grumbly. "Don't be like that, cous." Rachelle said, assuringly draped her arm around Kaley's shoulders. "You're mean." She pouted. "You love me. You have to—Afterall, we're family."

"Sometimes I wonder if I have a_ choice_." Kaley pouted again. "Sook. Ah, we're here."

"Looks like an dirty abandoned warehouse." Briana stated. "I know but this is an underground party—if it were to be gate crashed, the fun would be over in an instant. Come on, let's have some fun." Rachelle ushered. "Ok then, let's go." Briana answered, followed inside and what she saw was not as she expected.

Staring with widen eyed glance as she looked about and never knew, party could so—provocative. "Wow!" Briana murmured, surprised. "Drinks?" Rachelle offered.

"What is it?" Briana wryly asked. "An screaming orgasm." Rachelle answered, sipping her red bull volcano. "What?! Ew." Briana exclaimed, handing the drink back. "Bree, I was kidding. It is just a red bull volcano." Rachelle giggled, ushering her friend to drink the energy brew.

Sipping the drink then squinted her face. "Oh wow, that is strong—what is in this?"

"Abit of red bull energy drink with a dash of _vodka_." Rachelle answered, murmuring the last part then sipped her drink. "Pardon? I didn't hear you."

"Vodka."

"What? Vodka?"

"Yeah so. Live alittle."

"I don't want any more—I feel ill."

"Oh c'mon Bree, just one drink then you can have whatever you want afterwards—_promise_." Rachelle assured gently. "Honestly you'd keep your word." Briana wryly wondered. "Scouts honor." Rachelle vowed. "Alright—One drink."

"Excellent. Drink up then let's get our booty's on the dance floor. Ready Kaley?"

"Y'know me, I was born ready—let's go." Kaley stated, grinning.

...

_**...to be continued in chapter four...**_

**Hmm...did Briana misjudge of choosing her friends? Wonder what kind of underground party this is and whom is hosting it? Wait til the next upcoming chapter to find out what Mona has hopefully suggested Raph to wear for Halloween. **

**Read and review until next time—tootles **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**...Back in the lair...**_

The orange clad terrapin finally emerged from his bedroom, looking both right and left then assumed to have gotten away with the remark, he stated earlier. Softly sighed with relief then walked normally as he made his way to the kitchen, unwarily that Leonardo was silently sitting in at the table—concealed in the shadows.

"Mikey."

"Aaagggh."

"Lower the shrieking, mikey. Please." Leo said, placing a finger upon one temple—slightly rubbing the sudden migraine. "_Don't...do...that again, Leo_." mikey gaspily stammered.

"Alright, _sit."_

"Ok, sitting." Mikey replied, repeated the command as he sat down obediently. "What are you up to this time, mikey?" Leo asked, lowly.

The orange clad terrapin, gawked his brother with wry widen glance. "_What do you ever mean?" _

"I mean, are you up to your torturing taunts again?" Leo asked, folding his arms. "No, no course not. Why on earth would assume that, Leo?" Mikey replied, pretended to be offended.

"Don't play me, lil brother." Leo told him, showing he meant business. "Ok." Mikey answered. "Are you up to your pranks?" Leo asked again. "No." Mikey answered, lowly. "Ok, I'm leaving and if one lil prank is played—consequences will be painful." Leo warned, jokingly.

Mikey gulped, widely gazed and nodded then gaspily said. _"Ok."_

_**...Mona and Raph's bedroom...**_

"Raph, you look so _cute." _Mona commented, softly squeezing his cheeks. "I look like a douche." Raph whined, bemusedly. "Oh c'mon, raphie. You make a real cute looking, _pumpkin_." Mona commented.

He lowly growled as Mona gazed into the mirror, prepping her hair then said. "I heard that, mister."

He embarrassingly grinned then turned and muttered. "_Big ears_."

"I heard that too, Raphael."

Looking back, gazed confusedly and shrugged it off—walked out, decided to wait.

_**...Kitchen...**_

Mikey smothered his towering sandwich before placing the other bread slice then clapped his hand together, sighed with a soft grin. Also made a large cherry, strawberry milkshake then made his way out of the kitchen and stopped when he saw Raphael waiting in the living room, leaning against the couch back—tried his best not to laugh as if he did, he'll drop the plate and cup.

The red clad terrapin, noticed his brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen and instantly knew that he had something to say. "What?"

"Nuthin'—_nuthin'."_ Mikey quickly brushed past, keeping his laughter at bay. "If you have sumthin' to say, Mikey. Say it _now_." Raph told him.

"No, really. I have nuthin' to say—just _this_." Mikey replied. "Yeh, what is that?" Raph answered. "This—ya make one cute lil pumpkin." Mikey commented. "I know you are gonna laugh. Go on, laugh." Raph insisted, as prepared to endure the laugh. "No raphie, I'm not gonna do that." Taking a bite of his sandwich. "Oh c'mon Mikey, I can see yer wisdom teeth." Raph replied, folding his arms waiting for the outburst laughter.

"Nope, I'm not gonna do it." Mikey lied, replying with a mouthful as he continued to keep the laughter at bay despite, desperately wanted to laugh.

Raph shrugged it off then turned and went to join Mona's side as she finally emerged from the bedroom, finally dressed her Halloween costume. Marvelling admired her in the costume before noticing properly what her goal was. "Ya—beautiful." Raph commented.

"Well thankyou raphie. If you look deeper, you'll see that I'm a zombie geisha." Mona gratefully answered with a smile. "Don't matter, ya're still beautiful." Raph told her, smiling. Returned the smile, lifting the mask and tenderly kissed his lips as she lovingly gazed, whispery.

"_Thankyou._" Gently pulling the mask down.

"Let's go."

Leaving the lair, together then Don walked out of his room—caught a glimpse of Raphael dressed in a Samhain, pumpkin costume. Shaking his head as he thought to be seeing things, even rubbed his eyes to better his sight then gazed Mikey with confused glance. Mikey shrugged.

As the door closed, Don continued to the kitchen and muttered. "_Weird_."

Mikey on the hand, after finished his last bite of the sandwich—he couldn't conceal his laughter any longer. Laughing out loud til he had fallen to the floor and held his sides as they were getting sore from the breathless laughter.

Leo walked out of his room, wondering what Mikey was laughing about and assumed that he had did something. Instead of going to punish him with a noogie, he went in search of his other brother and ask. "Uh, Donnie."

"Yeh, in the kitchen, Leo."

"What is mikey chuckling about?" Leo asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder and confusedly glanced Don. "Raph and Mona just left for trick 'n' treating, why?" Don half replied, sipping his newly brewed coffee. "Ok, that don't explain why he is laughing to the point that he is on the floor—holding his sides." Leo confusedly stated, softly. "The purple clad terrapin grinned as he also begun laughing. "Now why are you laughing." Leo wondered, confused.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Well, as I was on my way to the kitchen. I saw raph dressed in a pumpkin suit. Dressed samhain the pumpkin trick 'n' treater." Don explained, laughing out loud.

"Raph is—" Leo begun than suddenly laughed out loud. "Raph the pumpkin terrapin—that is funny."

_...topside..._

The music was pumping, plenty of dancing and drinking but it was not good as it was going to be gate crashed by a rival gang. 'The turks.'

Hooting loudly as she drank an second alcoholic beverage. "Do you call this party?" Briana shouted, slightly tipsy. "Look whom is having fun." Rachelle commented, grinning.

"Rachelle, can we go—I'm bored." Kaley whined, pouting. "You're always bored." Rachelle replied, annoyed as she was enjoying been centre of attention by a purple dragon gang member. "Is everything ok?" Theo asked, gropingly caressed her abdomen. "Sure it is, everything is just fine." Rachelle replied, kissing him.

"Oh, c'mon Rachelle. You promised to take me to the haunted house on 5th avenue." Kaley whined, pleading.

"Alright—alright. Pick this up tomorrow?" Rachelle replied, quickly gazed her gang member cheating boyfriend and requested to postpone their evening. "Sure, tomorrow." He answered, half smirked. "Let's go." Rachelle ushered.

As Theo stood, watching his rebound girl leave with her sister and friend. Another gang member approached him with big—breasted blonde by his side. "Hey, where's this one time fling?" Bennie wondered, nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"She had to leave. Her sister wanted to go to this haunted house and their friend was alittle sick, she had thrown upon Reese." He answered, disappointed.

"Don't worry 'bout her, dude as matter of fact, I have another waiting in the wings for you, over _there_." Bennie pointed towards the left. A slightly taller red haired maiden, drinking her vodka smiled and waved. "Oh, I see. I'm gonna talk to her." Theo stated, leaving his friend and made his way over to the red head beauty.

"You go get her, tiger." Bennie commented, petting his back. "Tiger? I thought I was your tiger." The blonde stated, upsettingly. "Oh, _baby._ You are, my tiger. Purr." Bennie reassured, nuzzling in her neck as she giggled. "I better be or somebody aint getting no hinky panky tonight." Bennie grinned with erotic purr as he replied. "Is that so?" blushing lightly and nodded.

Whistling for the next taxi that drove by then stopped. Opening the door then climbed inside, then instructively requested. "5th avenue please."

"Why would you lovely young ladies want to go there? Why don't you go to the Halloween festival down on third?" taxi driver replied, suggestingly. "5th avenue please, now." Rachelle demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, begun driving as instructed. "Now we're going?" Briana asked, burped. "Ew! You so burp like a guy." Kaley whispered, disgusted. "Sorry." Briana apologised, whispery.

"Anyway, we are going to the haunted house on 5th avenue—remember you said to make a believer out of you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, this will so make a believer out of you after what you will witness before the night is over." Rachelle replied, grinning.

"Ok, let's go and see what this has to offer as I don't believe in Halloween—Let alone, anything like ghosts or what bumps in the ni—_night_." Briana said, burping again.

"Ew. Gross." Kaley commented.

"You're in for a fright that you'd never forget, I assure you Bree." Rachelle said, grinning.

"We'll see." Briana whispered then suddenly reached over, winded the window down and puked again. "You're ok?" Rachelle wryly asked. "I think so." Briana answered, repositioning down back in the seat.

"Well, I'm not." Kaley stated, wiping the excess puke from her lap with the last handful of tissues. Both Briana and Rachelle gazed Kaley in unexpected disgust—Rachelle tried not to laugh while Briana felt guilty and apologetically said while assisted her friend with the mess. "I'm so sorry, Kaley."

"May be it would had been better if you didn't drink so much." Kaley disgustingly said, with friendly forgiveness. "I'm so sorry." Briana apologised again.

"It's ok. Forget it, ok." Kaley assured, softly.

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter five...**

**Getting closer to the haunted house and the lau—actually the scream of the story. **

**Read and review until next time...tootles **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emerging from the sewers, finally then waited in the shadows until it was perfectly safe to emerge from the protecting comfort of the shadows and join in the excitement of the festival. After waiting a few minutes then patiently and comfortably stepped out then walking among other trick 'n' treaters was something they always wished to do and be respectfully accepted in society.

That is only a dream; a dream desperately desired to come true. Putting desire, hope and wishful dreams behind in their minds as that may never ever happen, knowing deep down that if had come reality. Mutants living co-existent with humans will be nothing more than a dream as not all may or will understand, let alone _accept_ who they are.

"Mona—babe, what's the matter?" Raph softly assured. "It is just—_Forget_ it." Mona begun then cut off as she felt that it was inappropriate to wonder on. "Mona, c'mon what is it? I promise I won't laugh." Raph assuredly told her, reassuringly embraced her within his large muscled arm, continued walking along the street.

"I want to have_ children_. And want to see the humans except them for what they are, is that wrong?" Mona finally answered, telling how she feels and what she desired. The red clad terrapin sighly glance Mona then softly and warmly smiled, leaning then lovingly nuzzled in her cheek finally answering her. "_No_, I don't think that is wrong. I would love to have kids, _someday_ just not now."

"So, how many would you like to have?" Mona wondered. "One—_maybe_ two. Shouldn't be thinking of kids, just _yet_. Don't ya think, it may be too _soon?" _raph finally replied, stammeredly. "Are you _implying_ that—that we should rush and have them, now." Mona gasped, Shockley. "I wasn't saying that. I thought, ya'd were—" Raph begun then interrupted. "What? Expect to get pregnant now and hear the whining later of the glory days where wouldn't had to worry of whether they'd be safe or not! Real nice, at least I know that now instead of finding that later on."Mona lowly scowled, storming off.

"Mona—Mona, wait." Raph called out, chasing after his brunette lover. "Piss off!" she hissed over her shoulder, storming off. Raph stopped, punched himself in the forehead—muttering. _"Stupid!"_

Breathe deeply, slowly walked but close enough to keep Mona within his sight when a bright light shined before him. Shielding his eyes, waited for the light to dim when revealing the spiritual visitor. Eyes widen with shock and surprise, gaspily breathed as he didn't know whether to say something or just run.

Felt the reassuring shoulder grasp. _"Master Yoshi?" _Raph gaspily breathe. The spirit shade nodded, followed with a soft smile then heard the assuring voice, speak. "_Be happy. Make her happy, my son." _Yoshi whispery replied, then dimly faded away.

The red clad terrapin, smiled softly and nodded as he reached up, grasped his shoulder. Sensing the warmth of his assurance and grand-fatherly love then chased after Mona.

As he ran after his lover, the spirit shade returned whilst proudly smiled as he watched his adopted terrapin grand-son then turned, slowly walked away, dimly faded away once again.

_**...corner of east 57**__**th**__** street...**_

"Could you stop here, please. Our friend is not well." Rachelle requested. The driver stopped and allowing the three friends get of the cab while he waited for the cash. "That is $12.80, ladies." Cabbie stated.

"We're just getting out for a second—you only taken us to East 57th street, pal." Rachelle hissed. "I don't care—this is as far I will go, I have kids to get home also, lady. Find another cab or walk. Your choice."

"Fine—here's your tab, now beat it." She growled, angrily. The cab drove off, taking his fare and left them on the side walk on east 57th street just one block away from 5th avenue. "Jerk." Rachelle hissed. "Up and _adam_, girly." Kaley gruntedly stated.

Briana murmured, moaning as she was 'bout to collapse. "I feel like crap."

"You're not drinking again." Rachelle told her. "I don't think party and drinking is your thing, sweetie." Kaley commented. "Oh Gee, ya think—Sherlock!" Rachelle stated, annoyed.

Kaley poked her tongue at her sister then handed a freshly bottle of water that she swiped before leaving the party. "Here, Bree. Drink some water."

"_Thanks_, Kaley."

"Where did you get that, Kaley?" Rachelle asked, widely glance. "I grabbed it as we were leaving." Kaley replied. "Couldn't ya have grabbed two, maybe three even?" Rachelle told her. "I didn't think of that at the time, _sorry_." Kaley replied, puckishly smiled.

Rachelle smiled and softly chuckled. "What?" Kaley asked. "Nuthin', Kaley. Nuthin'." Rachelle answered, continued lowly chuckled. Kaley shook her head and shrugged it off. Briana also shrugged it off, continuously drank the cool fresh bottled water. "Ah, that's better. I feel alittle better now, even though still alittle dizzy."

"Just take it slow—do you still want to go this haunted house?"

Briana nodded then answered softly. "Sure I do, you promised to make a believer out of me—remember?"

"Maybe we should wait til next year." Rachelle insisted. "No way, let's go—you _promised_." Kaley cried, pouting. "Alright let's go, if nothing happens—we go _home_, understood."

"Yep."

"Alright then, it's this way." Rachelle said, leading the way.

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter six...**

**Sorry, this is short but then what would it be if I told the story too prematurely? That was emotional scene there, with Master Yoshi and Raphael—don't ya'll think? Well, it is Halloween afterall and this is the night things unexpected is believed to happen plus having loved ones returning to visit their children, both human and animal—anyway, able to return without have to channel through mediums. As Halloween is very quite heightened. **_**If you truly believe it can happen—cause I'm telling you right now, I do. ;) **_

**Are ya'll still with me or have ya'll left? I want to thank those who have read this ficcy, waited patiently as the wait is over—in the next chapter, it is on. Question is, how will it begin when they get inside the haunted house?**

**Hee...hee. read and review until next time—tootles **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_**...The assumed, Haunted house on East 57**__**th**__** street (or is it?)...**_

Mona just walked the corner of east 57th street as she was chased after by her lover, close behind. "Mona!" he called again. Mona ignored him and continued on then felt her wrist grasped from behind as she turned around, facing the costumed terrapin. "Let me go, raph." Mona demanded.

"No." He told her, replying. "Lemme go, you jerk." Mona annoyingly hissed, hitting his chest. Raph ignored the demand, continued holding her within his strong muscled embrace and quickly lifted his mask then kissed her. Mona was shocked at first, eyes widen Shockley then slowly draped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she returned the kiss.

Leaning their foreheads upon eachother, softly breathed—Mona was the first to say something, just above a whisper. "_Don't do that again."_

"_Promise—I love you." _Raph whispery replied, revealing his feelings. She replied whispery, confirming his statement. _"Really? Do you love me?" _

"_Yeh, I do." _

"_Say it again, please." _

"_I love you."_

"_Say it again." _

Raph smiled, chuckled alittle then scooped her legs up. Gently and carefully cradled her in bridal embrace, not removing his forehead from hers. _"I love you." _

"_And I love you, Hamato Raphael." _

Sharing a deep, passionate kiss once more then parted—both shuddery breathed. "So, where now—my beautiful _heiress_?" Raph commented, lovingly.

Mona looked about then gazed over her shoulder towards the left then said. "_In there_."

Raph turned, continued cradling Mona as he glance the house then lovingly gazed upon his lover and smiled, replying. "_Ok."_

Walking up the stairs, through the door that remained open then closed it behind with the soft push of his heel. Carefully cradled his love as he went up the stairs and searched for a—special room where they have special moment together then resumed Trick 'n' Treating if the night hadn't ended before they decided to begin.

_**...fifteen minutes later...**_

Rachelle, Kaley and Briana finally arrived to the house. All standing outside the property's front gate. Briana felt slightly better, after consuming the cool watery beverage. "Are we going in or not?" Briana finally said.

"Do you still want to go in? This is known to be the notorious house of Chainsaw killer." Kaley replied, slightly trembled. "That is in Texas, dufus." Rachelle told her. "So, what difference does it make?" Kaley cried, wryly.

"No one actually knows for sure what this house represents or whom lived in here as it was a close case, or as I read." Rachelle explained. "Wait a minute, neither of you know the history of this house?" Briana asked, confused. "I'm leaving."

Briana stopped as the sounds of strange sound echoed from the house. "What was _that_?"

"I didn't hear anything." Rachelle said. "Me neither." Kaley queried. "You guys are telling me that you didn't hear that?" Briana asked, pointing the house. "No, we didn't hera anything—we_ swear_." Rachelle answered.

"Let's go check it out." Briana said, brushing past her friends. Both Kaley and Rachelle watched their friend go up to the door, unknowing it was a prank then gazed eachother—playfully, sinisterly grinned. "Are you two coming or not?" Briana called back to them.

"Sure, coming." Both replied then followed in after Briana.

**... **

_**...to be continued in chapter seven...**_

_**We're getting closer—what will they find? Will Briana become the believer that she is made out to be? Or this just a prank that her new friends are only wanting to play upon her then tell her that there are no such thing as ghosts, dead spirits, pumpkin head treaters or goblins—it is all superstition as Briana had said in the beginning?**_

_**Let's find out shall we?**_

_**Wanna know the chapter summary? Forget it—what kind of author I'll be if I told ya what will happen in the next chapter.**_

_**Read and review until next time—tootles **_____


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Evilly smiling, rubbing hands together and sinisterly lowly snicker. "Time to go to bed, little kiddies this scene is not you—Adult time, bye." Enjoy **

**Chapter seven**

The terrapin lovers embraced eachother, entwining deeply in a passionate kiss. Mona tightened her grasp around Raph's neck and waist as she held herself, assisting supported her body while raph support her, holding close and tight as he walked into the first room that came closest.

Not caring it was dirty, gloomy or even dusty with sticky cobwebs hanging about. Parting away, softly and lovingly gazed eachother. Staring deeply in eachother's eyes then softly rubbed their noses before resuming their kiss, deepening and passionately.

Tearing the costumes, they wore and allowing them to fall into torn piles of fabric.

Not able to no longer, keep their desires under control. Without hesitation or second thought, ignoring all means of common sense and then animalistically ravaged eachother. Wildly bucked, then wildly and rhythmically desirably emerged with every thrust as followed with heavily pleasurable breathed. Lowly moaned with deep churning moan, as her lover savagely and animalistically thrust harder and faster as he desired for more.

Both began to become covered with hot, dripping sweat as they were growing closer to their desired climaxes. A low growing growl escape the red clad terrapin's throat, thrusting faster and harder til the point—it felt as was getting tight, very tight inside.

Mona lowly moaned as she tried to keep her pleasurable cries at bay—pleading for more, ignoring the tightening pain as she was bucked so _viciously_ and _savagely. _

As they both drew close, climaxes heightened and the head of their bodies grew hotter. Thentheir body fluids finally exchanged and upon eachother followed by satisfied, heavily breathing. Not want to separate just_ yet_, as they were quite happier been conjoined together in a pleasurable blissfully moment.

"_I love you, raphie." _

"_I know, love ya too babe."_

_**...Meanwhile, downstairs in the corridor by the staircase...**_

"_What the hell was that?" _Briana whispered, scarce. "What was what?" Rachelle answered, pretending to have heard nothing. "You're telling me that you didn't hear all that animalistic roaring or moaning or whatever it was?" Briana replied, stammeredly glance.

"Well I heard it. And sound like a pair of bears doing it. _Gross_." Kaley blankly stated.

Both rachelle and briana glance eachother then faced Kaley with blankly glares then giggled. "What?" Kaley asked, bemusedly gazed.

"Nothing, kaley—nevermind." Rachelle softly assured then snickered as she turned around, walking away. "It aint funny, you _guys_." Kaley whined, pouting. Briana draped her arm around Kaley's shoulder and assured her. "It's ok, one day you'll understand what we meant."

"Meant what?"

"_Exactly_, sweetie." Briana giggled then lowly burped. "Excuse me. Eugh, vodka _breathe_."

"I still don't get it." Kaley stated, confusedly. "It was joke, honey." Briana assured. "Oh, funny." Kaley replied, finally smiled. "Oh Kaley, _Kaley_." Briana said, softly snickered again.

While Rachelle walked down the corridor, both Kaley and Briana went upstairs.

Not taking any notice of her sister and friend, as she disappeared around the corner. Down the end of the corridor. Walking upon a creaking floorboard and nearly fell through as it slightly gave way but luckily she leaped to the side in time while avoiding the floor caving in, underneath then suddenly an cold chill ran up her spine.

Looking back but had saw nothing, no one as she turned and continued on. Faced the door towards the kitchen, a dark shadowy figure stood within the door opening.

A lowly husky voice breathed, saying her name.

"_Rachelle Addams."_

Poor rachelle, trembled with quicken fear then slowly stepped backwards—the figure remained standing in the doorway, watching her stepped back. Quickly turned, fastly sped away and looked back as she grasped the railing and saw the figure has disappeared.

Running upstairs and begun calling out for her sister and friend, pleading. "_Girls_—it is time to go."

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter eight...**

**Two more chapters then the epilogue. The funny scene ya'll waiting for is coming, just bare with me as this is going to be a real scare. And maybe a laugh, I know I will be LMAO even **_**you!**_

**Tune in for the next chapter, R&R. Tootles. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"Don't ya want to do it _again_?" Mona deliciously desired, despite she was sore after the animalistic romp they just had. Erotically grinned, gazed into his lover's eyes then averted his gaze—looking down her deliciously looking body and replied. "Well, now ya have mentioned it—hell yeah, it would be nice if only yer ready."

Mona giggled as he lowered down, playfully buried his face and lovingly nibbed her collarbone—suddenly stopped when quicken, haste footsteps approached nearby the room. "_Raph_, I don't think we're _alone_." Mona whisper, worriedly and fearfully. "Neither do I, Mona. Quick, get up." he answered, fastly stood to his feet after parting away from the warmth of his lover's sensitive vulva, and helped Mona to hers before reading himself to fight, incase they are cornered by whomever were in the building.

Leaning against the wall, near the doorway as the footsteps stopped and a fearful voice whispery echoed within the walls. "Rachelle—Briana? Where are you?"

Raph turned, gazed over his shoulder to Mona—confusedly and bemusedly glance. "What the—" he stated the cut off as the footsteps resumed and towards the room where they hid within. Remembering that he had left his sai's behind in the lair—gruntingly muttered, almost raspy breathed. "Dammit."

"What?" Mona bemusedly asked. "I left my sai's back in the lair." Raph whispery replied. "Who'd knew that we'd be in a situation like this." Mona reminded him, assuringly abruptly. "Point taken—next time, not going no where without weapons. Deal?" he said.

"Deal." She promisingly agreed. Quickly leaned back against the wall then he saw a small shard—a broken piece of glass. Quickly leaned down and grasped it, ready to use as deathly weapon upon whomever walked in the room.

The floor board creaked as the foot to the wary owner, just stepped within the doorway of the room—quickly looked in and saw nothing then continued on, searching for her friend and sister. Tightening the shard within his hand, which had slightly cut his skin and, then begun to seep slowly—covered of his warm pumping blood. The foot continued on in the other direction, followed by a whisper that had made the lovers glance eachother, bemusedly confused.

"That is no foot soldier, raph—that is a young girl, lost." Mona stated, softly whispered. "I hear ya, babe. Luckily we weren't targeted by the foot, for once. Seems this night is getting better—what?" Raph bemusedly glance. "I have a idea, wanna play?" Mona playfully and evilly grinned.

"What idea would that be, Mona?" Raph asked. "You'll see, follow me." Mona said, leading the way. Raph followed, letting out a raspy sigh.

As the lovers left the room, a dark figure stood in the room where they recently stood and watched them, leave then disappeared as nothing more than smog.

**...Meanwhile—the cellar...**

Rachelle and Briana were walking down in the cellar, holding the torch before themselves—lighting their way as they giggled, mocked horror sounds as they continued walking about the room.

"Dun—Dun. _Kaley_, where are you? Dun—Dun." Rachelle mock-erotized. "Oh, c'mon Chelle. Don't do that to her—you know how she is." Briana said, felt pity for her friend. "I know but it is _fun_." Rachelle giggled. "Do you think, she'll forgive us?" Briana wondered, hopefully as she linked her arm with Rachelle's as suddenly they stopped when a unfamiliar voice spoke, placing chills down their spines.

"Ok—what the hell was that?" Rachelle said, stammeredly—just above whisper. "Oh c'mon—it was the wind." Briana confirmed, sceptically. Then they received another chill down their spines as the voice returned, laughing. "Now—you heard that right?" Rachelle asked, whispery—moving the torch about. "It—it has to be the wind, or could be Kaley trying to scare us." Briana assured, trying to be rationally civil. Rachelle tightened the arm grasped as the ghostly voice grew louder and closer.

"Hello—who's there?" Briana demanded. "_First rule—never say, who's there_." Rachelle whispered, slightly trembled. "It could be just Kaley, trying to scare us or prince charming." Briana whispery replied, trying to assuringly rationalize the situation. "Let's go, ok." Rachelle pleaded, whispery—gently tugging her arm. "Just a second—I said who's there?"

No response at first then a low, frightening husky tone replied—stating her name. "_Briana_."

"Ok, maybe—I think we should go, _right now._" Briana finally suggested, turning on her heel and dragging her friend along with her without a second thought that she were already on the way up, still linked with her arm.

The door slammed as they got to the door—screaming for help, banging on the door as the groaning voice begun voicing once more followed by heavy footsteps. Banging and kicking on the door. The footsteps drew closer, not looking back—as they were definitely getting scared.

Shouting out—continued banging on the door. "Open the door—somebody please open the door." Then suddenly the door opened as they both fell forward upon their knees and hands—the door slammed behind them with the groaning sounds of horrifying shrieks followed.

Raising to their feet—running fast as their feet could possibly take them while searching and called for their comrade. "Kaley!"

Walking through the corridor as she said out loud. "Oh come on. Don't be such a scaredy cat." Kaley said, with a grin. The ghostly voice called out softly, kaley's name this time which sent cold chills down her spine. "_Kaley Matthews." _

"Ok, did you hear that briana?" Rachelle asked, grabbing her hand tightly. Briana nodded then whispery replied. "Sure did." Briana looked to rachelle and asked whispery. "Who else is in here with us?" rachelle didn't to look back but when she did, seeing in the darkness an hand grasping briana's shoulder and lightly gasped. Shuddered with heavy breathes as she slowly looked back to her shoulder then screamed as she felt a cold slimy hand unto her shoulder then ran out the room with rachelle once they managed to get the door open and down the corridor as the ghost roared then vanished.

**...**

**...to be continued in chapter nine...**

**One last chappie then the epilogue—that is my first ever, Halloween special fiction that has taken at-least alittle over an month to complete. One-shot, shortie fictions are just not exactly my thing unless they are poems or song-fics then have no problem, writing. Anyways,...enjoying so far?**

**Writing the ending part of this chapter has given this author chills up the spine. Look at me, the author for god-sake's. I'm writing the fiction but here I am getting chills up my own spine as it seems to frightening me—silly eh? Some author I am. Anyways,...hope you are enjoying this fiction as it will ending soon. **

**Read and review—until next time, tootles **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Concealing themselves in the dark shadows within the corridors, stealthed their way about and raspy voiced, frightening sounds—Mona tried so hard to conceal her laughter as it made her laugh while mimicking ghost voices. Her terrapin lover rose a brow, impressed as he never seen this side of Mona before and given him a idea to maybe use upon his prankster brother for next Halloween.

But for the meantime, playing pranks on little girls that should not be in a house alone—especially on Halloween as it is one day of the year, alot of crime occurs which is Police are either powerless to do such investigations, due there will be no way of finding the perpetrator or perpetrators of the crime as the entire town is out celebrating; day of the dead holiday or they simply choose not to, properly.

"_Turn back—turn back or you will face a horrifying end." _ Mona mimicked the ghostly voice as if she were trying to make it sound more as a whisper. Then Raph said, afterwards, mimicking the ghostly voice as much he could with his strong Brooklyn accent. _"Turn back, or we will tear off your clothes and eat your flesh. Bwahahaha." _

Poor Kaley, spun around the corridors—scarcely frightened almost to death as her beautiful locks of sandy blonde hair, begun to turn to ghostly white—strand by strand through her fringe. Her eyes widen, scarcely fearing with scarcely shuttering breathing.

Opening her mouth, shuttering said. "Who—who's there?"

Both Raph and Mona concealed their laughter—continued on with the prank but not with words but with ghostly sounds. Remaining where they stood and begun to clunk their feet as they were making ghostly sounded footsteps.

Kaley walked backwards as she fasten her pace, nearly tripped over then turned around and ran—searching for a way out as she shouted. "BRIANA! RACHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mona and Raph laughed, hard as their side allowed them then inhaled a deep breathe and faced eachother, smiling their devious grins. "Wanna to scare the other two?" Mona said, deviously glared. "Why not, the most fun I have ever since ya have come back." Raph commented, returning the devious grin.

**...Meanwhile, downstairs...**

Briana and Rachelle stopped, heard their names called out—glanced eachother, scarcely eyed widely. "_Was_ _that Kaley_?" Rachelle said, whispery. "_I think so_." Briana whispery replied.

Just as they were about to walk forward, a pair of wet covered feet ran across the hall behind them. Neither looked back, encouraging the other to walk forward—as they did, they heard feet across the hall behind them, once again. "_What is that?"_ Rachelle whispery asked, scarcely eyed widely glance her friend with shaking trembles. _"I don't know, I dont want to find out_." Briana whispery replied.

The feet padded towards them, close enough to touch the frightened girls. Tapping their shoulders, one by one—slowly turned around, gazing over their shoulders as they clutched upon eachother. Then saw, a small boy—covered in blood, wearing nothing more than ragged cloth, potato bag.

Both girls stood trembling, breathed shutteredly as they glared the boy in frightened, widen glance. Neither said a word as the boy rose his face, averted his glance then half smirked his devious grin.

Raising one hand to his mouth and licking his finger then rose his hand to the girls, saying. _"Wanna taste? It is yummy like candy."_

Both girls gazed eachother, shakily shutteredly breathed then screamed as they fan so fast but instead of out the door, they went upstairs and searched for their comrade—shouting her name. _"KALEY!"_

The ghost boy disappeared, giggling.

**...Upstairs—in a closet...**

Kaley hid within a dark, semi-rotten and smelly closet. Rocking back and forth, sitting in a semi-foetal position. Too afraid to leave the closet when she heard the screams and shouting of her name called out.

Frighteningly flinched when she heard the frightening mimicking ghost voices again as they were closer than before. The closet door begun to shake as if it was, been rattled to be open but luckily the lock still in use and was still lock just as easily. Tightening her legs against her chest, tears ran down her cheeks and begun praying.

"_Kaley. Kaley." _The voices called. Kaley continued praying, closed her eyes as she covered her ears—trying to block out the voices. Then suddenly, more voices called her name as footsteps padded towards her hiding place.

The door begun shaking again, as it received continuously pounding of knocks followed with continuous pleading cries. "Kaley, open the door—please."

"Go _away_—GO AWAY!" she repeated, shouting. "Kaley, it is us. Open the door, please." Rachelle pleaded. Kaley quickly stood up, unlocked the door and opened it—running into her sister and friend's opened arms. "You ok?" Briana asked, checking for anything that shouldn't be anywhere on her sister's tiny frame. "Yeah, I'm ok—I wanna go _home." _Kaley sobbed.

All glanced towards the darkness down the corridor, near where they stood by the closet as they heard the ghostly hooting. "Let's get out of here, now." Rachelle said, demanding. "Good idea." Briana replied, slowly backing up as she lead the way. Both Kaley and Rachelle followed her lead.

Then, ran for their lives—screaming in fright as something or someone had popped out of the pitch blackness and scared them out of their wits, running without a second thought as they all bolted for the door—out of the house and continued screaming as they ran down the street.

**...back inside...**

Both Raph and Mona, hugged eachother as they laughed out loud—as their sides begun to sore. "That was fun, let's do again next Halloween." Mona chuckled, wiping the tear away from her eye. "Yeh, next Halloween—should do it to Mikey and Casey." Raph replied, suggesting of the pair of victims for their Halloween holiday prank. "Yeh, sounds _good._" Mona agreeably mocked.

"C'mon, let's go home." Raph suggested, drawing his lover close within his heavily muscled embrace as he led the way out. Mona, happily returned the embrace as she walked with her lover, flowingly. As they finally reached the last step, they weren't expecting to be surrounded by a group of purple dragons that was led by Spike. One of Hun's henchmen.

"Well—well, what do we have here, boys?" spike mocked. "Look's pay day to us, spike." One answered. "Yeh, pay day." Another said, afterwards immediately.

Raph sheerly ushered his lover behind him, despite he knows she is able to defend herself but he felt better to protect her. Spike noticed the costume, Raph was wearing and laughed out loud, mockingly. "What is this? Playing dress ups? Oh, cute is that boys."

"Yeh, spike good one. Dress ups. Did your freak bitch, standing behind made you dress up?" another mocked, chuckling. Raph gritted his teeth angrily, closed both hands in tight fist as they begun tremble. "That's it!" Raph lunged and attacked the first punk that insulted his girl. Landing upon his chest, fastly leaned down and viciously grasped his throat then held him up—four feet from the floor then said as he choked the PD. "No one—mocks my girl. Ya hear me, piece of shit!"

Raspy demanded, trying to claw his way out of the angry terrapin's clutches. "_Unhand me, freak."_

"Whatever ya _say_." Raph answered, throwing him into the nearest room to the right. "Kill them." Spike ordered as he stood while his band of punks attacked the terrapin. One by one, they were defeated—broken necks, broken legs or arms.

Two were killed instantly while another was thrown far as high, to the up stair platform behind them. Mona stood behind, watching her lover took down each one of the PD gangsters while their leader stood waiting for his turn.

"Is that all ya _got_?" Raph stated, preparing to take out the last PD. "Well, now you have mentioned it—No, it _isn't_." he replied, snapping his fingers as more came inside and filled the room, ascending more than what was defeated. "Oh _**Shit**_!" Raph said.

"You got to be kidding." Mona said, lowly. Spike folded his arms, grinned with an evil smirk then said, orderly. "Kill them, bring me their _heads_."

"With pleasure, spike." Jonah answered. Raph turned, faced Mona as he glance over his shoulder—telling her one thing. "Mona—_run_."

Mona didn't obey the instruction as commanded and stayed, defending herself against those who attacked. While Raph, as it seemed to be over powered by six of the PD reinforcements but refuse to give in or give up. Blocking each and every attack as he shouted over his shoulder, ordering his lover to run once again. "Mona! I said get out of here, Run! **NOW**!"

"Never—I will stay and fight by your side." Mona shouted back.

As raph blocked another attack from the PD's attempt stabbing, only to receive his blade through his own jugular. Raph quickly glance Mona, giving her smile as she had slit another throat—bleeding him.

Giving eachother a nod before continued defending themselves against the PD's until finally there were only Spike left, standing and waiting. "Now—yer turn, _prick_!" Raph lowly huskily stated.

Spike tried to run for it out the door, like the coward he was. Raph had stopped him, grabbing his shoulder and dragging him back—ready to drive the bloody covered, sharp pointed swiss knife through his eye then was stopped by Mona. "Raph, _stop_—let him go."

The terrapin glared the PD punk, with an 'hell hath no fury' glance, gritted his teeth then stood up as he threw the knife to the floor and said as he picked Spike up then kicked out like a football. "Go on, get out of here—_punk_."

Thud—crack! "Oh crap, my nose. You'll pay for this, I swear to you freak!" spike hissed, vowinghis threat. "Let me repay the favor right now, if you like." Raph hissed back, walking towards the PD.

Mona rushly grasped his arm, tugging gently—pulling him back. "_Don't, it's what he wants_." Mona whispered.

Spike shuttered, breathlessly as he assumed to be finished. Then raph said again, this time more huskily than before. "Get out of here. Before, I change my _mind_."

Spike quickly crawled back, turned and fastly stood to his feet then ran fast as he legs could carry him. The brunette haired, beauty gently grasped her lovers hand—gently rose his arm over her shoulders and around then softly smiled. Raph returned the smile, nuzzled in her hair and said, softly. _"I love you, let's go home." _

"I love you too, raphie." Mona replied, kissing his lips.

Sharing an imitate, brief moment as they were disturbed by a child-like giggle. Glancing over their shoulders and saw a small child, only wearing a dirty over-drape what appears to be made of sand bag material. The small boy smiled, raising his hand up and said, whispery. "Play—please play with me?"

Both Raphael and Mona glanced eachother, smiled agreeably then turned to face the child once more when he had disappeared. Gob founded, almost confused as they looked both sides around them from where they stood and wondered, where the boy disappeared.

Then, the sounds of playful giggling echoed from the kitchen followed by wet running feet. Mona begun to quiver with fear and uncertainty as she quickly grasped his overly muscled forearm and whispery pleaded. "_Raph, let's go. I don't like this."_

"_Like what? He's just a kid." _The red clad terrapin, whispery replied with confidence. "_Raph, please. sumthin' tells that we should not be here. C'mon, let's go please." _Mona pleaded once more. Raph ignored her plea and decided to go on, when he heard his name been called by a lowly husky, growling like voice. _"Hamato Raphael."_

Been the overly confident terrapin with no fear and an highly hot temper persona. Silently gulped, calmly walked backward, showing no sign of quivering fear that had bestowed him. "Ok, you win."

"Raph? Yer ok?" Mona concerningly asked as she was sheerly led out the way, they entered. "Yeh, why wouldn't it be? Let's go home, hmm?" raph replied, trying to be his usual self. "Raph are yer sure that yer ok?" Mona asked again, not believing that he was telling the truth.

As the lovers, left the property—the boy stood in the doorway of the house then said, grinning and waved. "Bye-bye, turtle man. And lady. See you next year."

Silently stopped in their tracks, glanced over their shoulders towards the door, where the boy stood waving and grinning his strange smile. Returned the wave and half smiled as the boy stepped back in the darkness, disappeared once again followed by an echoed ghostly giggle.

The lovers glanced eachother with confused but _yet_ unexplainable hysteria that slowly surfaced within and begun to, at first slowly leave the property then quicken their pace until they had went far enough away from the house, saying nothing until hailed for a cab.

**...**

**...to be continued in epilogue...**

**Did you like that one? **

**The epilogue will be alittle more spine chilling as who has survived the battle but only to be slightly battered? What will he see, when he finally opens his eyes and sees what has happened to his comrades? **

**And what of Briana, Kaley and Rachelle? **

**Will they ever go out on Halloween again? Or just not go in no more haunted houses and tell others not to do the same?**

**Hmm, have to wait and see. Don't get me wrong, I like haunted places to visit but would never take a non-believer somewhere if they don't believe in ghosts, or anything involving the supernatural as I am a huge believer. I have seen what the supernatural can do, and has made me more a believer to respect them even more as if you dont, you're playing with fire. **

**Never mock a ghost or you will become one. **

**I tell you all now, there are alot of places in Australia that are haunted. For instance, one house and cemetery in Camden, NSW—Australia. There is a manor known as the Count of Costello and cemetery not far from there is haunted. **

**The manor still stands to this very day as the locals believe, if you tear the manor down you will be only angering the ghost that dwell within. I see most haunted places with ghosts are just misunderstood as they are trapped in limbo and need help to go to other side but no one will help but then there are those who wish to stay in limbo as they fear of what is to offer, once crossed over. **

**So I say, with experience of ghost—never mock them, never torment their pain and never stay around if you don't feel right about the place for too long as it may be your last. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Read and review...until next time—tootles **


	11. epilogue

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter and I have enjoyed writing it as much you must have read it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, no flames will not be tolerated as I'll just put them out with my extinguisher anyway, I understand it has taken me two, almost three months to complete as this is my first ever Halloween special and I do hope, it has met with the expectations of most as Halloween is one of my favorite holidays of the year and since been Australian, Halloween is not exactly properly known, respected or believed to be a holiday here as there are far too many sceptics that do not believe in ghosts, ghouls, witches, goblins, trolls, faeries, etc. Only the ones that are classed as weirdos in Australia believe in those creatures and their properties. **

**But psychics are greatly expected of their talents for their expertise for predicting one's future of whether they will meet their official true soul mate and if it doesn't come true as been predicted or told as these people seek for answers as such as these, loose their cool and behave in matter of disrespect and ungrateful attitude. Due to they didn't get exactly what they wanted as told. Impatience is their flaw and what they want is never comes with patience as they want it within their time frame or time curfew because they believe their lives are worthless if it dont have immediately—not me, I take whatever is said seriously and do not expect it to happen too quickly as there is always something else will be lurking about only to try steal all what I may have, nearly did once and since I waited patiently, all I have is safe and no worries of been threaten again as what they say. 'What doesn't kill you—only makes you stronger.' I believe in that quite strongly among other things like karmic saying—what goes around, comes around. And I have gotten my wish as my next door neighbour wished ill-fated destiny upon me of expecting me to loose all I have which has taken three lives of my beloved cats that were completely innocent, did no wrong to no one and were taken from me as a result of jealousy and hatred. Because I chose to leave and not to be friends with someone that only sought to steal my family which she failed. Due to the curse she cast and wished upon me, it had back fired by punishing her even though it has taken almost four months to succeed in my favor. Her boyfriend that she had stolen from another woman that was in the same boat as I was, they were married—well, not technically but were together for 17years and had four beautiful children. She believed to have it all but stealing him from another just to make him a father to her young boys that he had not interest of raising and he had admitted to me when we were alone, once. And I have said, respectfully—and I quote. 'Why did you leave your wife or girlfriend of 17 years for someone 13 years your junior? Especially, when you have lived most your life already when she's is only beginning to learn and live hers? She will only make you unhappy due to you and her have nothing in common as you both are different age groups, no offense. Which I do apologise.' He was quite accepting of the comment I said as he must have woken up to himself after been in jail for one month and had plenty of time to think about it while in jail and while he had been released in may after the false, abusive friendship ended as he soon realised I was never in the wrong as how it ended to begin with. He left her New Year's eve of 2011. At first, I laughed so hard and shouted 'Karma bit her hard and deserved it big time.' Which she did and does for everything she had done to all around her. **

**As when he left, she even shouted out loud—blaming me for the ill fated situation. But then, I knew from the very first moment of the very first meeting that he had intentions of leaving to begin with. I have said it to her but it only angered her as she didn't want to accept the reality and fact that he was still in love with the mother of his children. karma, a powerful thing but also can be one hell of a bitch when want to be. anyways,...on with the last chapter of my fiction and continue to complete the others. Thankyou for your reviews. Tootles **

**Epilogue**

The three young girls, ran so fast—until they finally felt had distanced themselves from the house that was only said to be supposedly haunted which was actually haunted. Stopped and panted with much desperate breathe to fill their lungs as they all dropped themselves when met with the metal seat of the bus stop terminal.

Rachelle breathed so hard as she said, asking in-between breathes. "_Ok...that was...indeed a haunted house. Maybe next Halloween...stay home and...rent out scary movies. Agreed_?"

Both Kaley and Briana glared eachother and then Rachelle with panting, empty glances—not replying at first. Just as Briana were about to reply, she shakily pointed and stammeredly said. "_R—Rachelle_."

"What?" she answered then turned and saw what Briana pointed towards as Kaley was too scared to say anything. "Hey, do you girls have a light." The costumed Zombie dude asked as he held a cigarette in one hand. All three girls, screamed and ran off—leaving a very confused Halloween goer standing, and watching them run off—screaming.

Scratching his head, confused and said to himself. "Weird."

Turn on his heel and disappear in the passing fog.

**...Meanwhile back at the haunted house (the Moura house)...**

The sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking between the fingers of a hungry beast—or in this case, a hungry ghostly child. As he knelt over a larger in size, meal as the ghostly child enjoyably ate the flesh as been watched by the victim's comrade that was only winded.

The last PD, rolled over and upon his hands and knees as he slowly made his way towards—the boy, that kept his back facing him and covering what he may be eating. _"Hey—hey!" _He called, reaching out, slowly.

The PD flinched back as the ghostly boy dropped, what appeared to sound like a bone that clanged with the floorboards then ran off. Unable to see as it was pitch black—searching through his pockets for the lighter. Shakily retrieved his lighter, flickered with it until finally lit then he stood up slowly and turned around—shakily breathed when he saw the blood, covering the floor around him and bits and pieces of his friends—half eaten and scattered all over the place.

Turning around as he slowly made his way towards the door—when the peddling sounds of bloody covered little feet ran behind him, followed with low ghostly growling and snarls.

The PD decided to run but had tripped over his half-eaten mutilated friend that laid on the floor, near the doorway. Pushing himself up and fastly crawled backwards, shutteredly exhaled as the growling grew closer as if it were upon him or beside him.

Flicking the lighter to light again and waved his hand towards where the growling sounded—shutteredly panted as he were about to scream when he saw the monstrous, mouth full of sharp teeth dripped with blood as it roared but allowing him to have a five second, head start to run for the escape out the door—only to have his ankle grasped then dragged back inside.

Letting out a terrifying screams, trying to claw his fingers into the porch floorboards—leaving finger nail marks the door slammed shut—an evil chuckle, laughed from behind the door.

_**...the next day...**_

Raph and Mona, stretched their arms out and up above themselves as they yawned. Greeting the others as they emerged from their room. "Morning, everyone." Mona greeted.

"Looks like you woke up the right side of the planet, this morning." Don joked, as he walked out of his lab—carrying an empty kettle and cup. "We sure did." Mona stated, hugging Raph. "I suppose, you enjoyed yourselves. Even you, raph." Leo commented.

"_Actually_, I did. Halloween was not bad. Thinking of doing it next year—Mikey wanna come with us next Halloween." Glaring his baby brother, smartly. "Well, yeh sure—may be if ya asked me last night, I would had come." Mikey replied through a mouthful.

"Always next year, y'know." Mona assured, softly. "Alright, settle down. Let's see what the news has to say about last night's celebration." Leo insisted as he turned the television on and flicked through the channels.

"This is Abigail Walters reporting live from the family home of Moura manor on 5th Avenue, New York City. This is where, Andrew Moura supposedly went insane and drown both children and wife before suiciding himself with a shotgun—nearly 20 years ago on this very night, Halloween.

And recently after the celebration of Halloween, last night—police were baffled that there were at least a dozen of bodies that were dressed as purple dragon gang members and taken refuge for their binge drinking and have appeared to disappear. Only, leaving nothing more than their clothes and alcohol bottles. And what seems to be a trail of blood, on the front porch within the door but the police and forescenics are uncertain if it is blood or just a high school prank.

I am Abigail Walters, reporting to you live from channel 8 news—back to you, Geoff."

Switching off the television—silence filled the room as both Raph and Mona silently glanced eachother, eyed widely and remembered, realised that they were recently inside that house with a group of Purple dragon punks that had trapped them within.

"Well, wonder if they were PD's which will make the street safer for the rest of us but if not. You don't suppose it really was—?" Mikey begun.

"I highly doubt it was haunted, mikey—there is no such thing as ghosts!" Don tried to scientifically justify. Both Mona and Raph remained silent then stepped backwards, together—taking their leave as Leo called out to them. Both flinched slightly and turned back, facing the blue clad terrapin as they weren't sudden made to believe that the house was actually haunted.

"Yeh, Leo." Raph answered. "Where ya two going?" Leo asked, raising his brow suspiciously. "Just going for a—uh, uh." Raph stammered, gazing towards Mona. "Shopping." Mona finished. "Yeh, shopping." Raph repeated. "We better go to April's and see if she wants to go shopping. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Mona continued the sentence and both rushed off.

SWOOSH!

All glared, confused—silent. Mikey broke the silence, saying as he scratched his head. "Weird."

"Yer got that right, Mikey." Don stated after him, sipping his coffee. The blue clad terrapin, glared uncertain as he leaned upon his knees with both hands clamped within eachother as he silently wondered about his brother's sudden interest change. "Leo—earth to Leo." Mikey said, waving his hand about the blue clad terrapin's sight.

"Stop that, mikey." Leo requested, kindly. "Since when Raph, goes topside—shopping?" Mikey wondered, scratching his head. "He wouldn't." Don answered, also baffled. Just as when Leo was about to say something, to figure of why their brother had a sudden interest change of heart about shopping, then he quickly realised as he glanced his two younger brothers.

Without another word spoken, all three whooshed out of the lair and after both Raphael and Mona as they shouted, calling their names. "Raphael! Mona!"

_**...back at the Moura haunted house...**_

Three teens stood outside the house and dared eachother to tap on the door. When finally quit arguing and waited for the other to return as one went to the door and knocked on the cracked glass.

Look back, shrugged and said. "Nothing—maybe it was not the house on the news." As he made his way towards the stairs then the door creaked opened. Stopped and stood on the stairs, saw his friends scarcely glared as they clanged upon eachother in a tight terrifying glomp.

Turned around and gazed upon the small boy, standing in the doorway—covered in blood, and held a severed, blood dripping head. Toothily grin, saying. "Wanna taste, it is yummy like _candy_."

All three boys screamed, ran out from the property and continued screaming as they disappeared around the corner. The ghostly boy stepped back, disappeared in the black, cold darkness—the door slammed shut once again as the evil chuckling laugh—chuckled once again.

**...**

_**...The end...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this fiction as this is my first ever TMNT and OC's Halloween inspired fiction, and even though I have finally completed it—almost three months later but I also had other fictions needed my attention. As the number of fictions go down in number, another handful are born at once. Multiple fictions. Bloody headache and plus with the constant headache and misery of domestic family life which I only can do whatever chapter I have time for when done my motherly duties but never enough with the husband returns home from work and starts c**_**omplaining and bickering on garbage. Life sux, reality bites! Seems, escaping to fantasy world is a great idea but then I wouldn't want to return back. **

**Anyways,...hope you enjoy this fiction and hope to see ya laterz. Tootles **


End file.
